


For "Embraced" by JTSecrets a.k.a Bob

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story art for <a href="http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1018">Embraced</a> by <a href="http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=316">JTSecrets a.k.a. Bob</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "Embraced" by JTSecrets a.k.a Bob

Story art for the story [Embraced](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1018) by [JTSecrets a.k.a. Bob](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=316).  
  
Please do keep in mind that I make the art, I do **NOT** write the story and am in no way responsible or approve of its content.  
I no longer make story art for [JTSecrets a.k.a. Bob](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=316)

\- Banners -

 

\- WallPapers - 

  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
Embraced (defined) 1. (verb) Bonding with a vampire; becoming his primary food (blood) source and sex slave forever. 2. (verb) Becoming half vampire, half human; gaining vampire powers and long life without the thrist for blood. 3. (noun) A human who protects his/her vampire master with their life if necessary. 4. (noun) One who is protected by all vampires like a very precious child. 5. (status-noun) One below a vampire and higher than a familiar in vampire societies or covens. 6. (adj) The state of being in love with a vampire while still a human or at least part human with a beating heart. 7. (adj/verb-adverb) Transformation of a vampire's human lover into an increasingly super-human state of existance by absorbing a vampire's seminal body fluids.

This is a very intense **crack!fic** written too fast for a beta since the readers at the time loved the fast rapid fire updates. I have since gone back to make many corrections but I have not gotten all of them. if you're looking for an excellent writer, this is not for you. If you love to be shocked - enjoy!

  
[]() [Embraced @ MW](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1018)  



End file.
